


My Friends x Who They Simp For

by alisfuckingjohn



Category: Haikyuu!!, mcyt, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisfuckingjohn/pseuds/alisfuckingjohn
Summary: pls reccomend aus <3
Relationships: friendsxsimps





	My Friends x Who They Simp For

okokok so hi hello this is my first work on this forum so uh yeah pls leave constructive criticism if you have any <3 ill actually use proper capitalization and grammar in my one shots dw but yeah I haven't finished the first one yet so I'm making this to at least have a place to post after and I pressure myself into finishing ok yeah bye

**Author's Note:**

> pls reccomend aus <3


End file.
